


Needs And Wants

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An issue with the heating in Garak’s quarters affects him to seek out the good doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs And Wants

"Doctor Bashir." Garak speaks stiffly, sharply, and he looks with discomfort in Julian’s direction. His eyes are tired, his hands shake at his sides, and his usual perfect posture is lost to a drowsy lean. Perhaps more alarmingly, his clothes look off – scruffy at the collar, and _creased._ He'd obviously dressed himself in a hurry.

Julian frowns, regarding the Cardassian uncertainly. It is late at night, early morning – he is working an evening shift for the sake of potential accidents, though he’d just been getting ready to leave.

Grasping at his tricorder he moves forwards, and the words “Garak, what’s wrong?” slip quickly from his mouth. “Touch of insomnia?”

Garak’s hand closes over the tricorder in his hand. “There is an issue in my quarters – unable to adjust the heat for the moment, so it’s at the station standard.” Garak tries to hold himself still, but he sways as he speaks for lack of sleep. He looks _awful_ , poor man, much as he tries to hide it.

“Too cold by far, so you can't sleep.” Julian murmurs, and then he nods, though he understands no better. “Well, I’m not an engineer, Garak, I can’t-”

“My dear doctor, I do not want you to.” Garak says, and his tone is laced with some sort of innuendo, some underlying tone Julian cannot quite understand.

“I-” Julian squints at him, attempting to comprehend what Garak is implying, but Garak stops short. There is a pause as Garak opens his mouth, and then draws it shut. Something clicks. “You know, never mind, my dear doctor, I shall just-” He stands back as if to turn out of the medical bay.

"Garak," Julian murmurs, and he smirks despite himself, looking at the embarrassed Cardassian amusedly as he looks back to the doctor with reluctance plain on his features. "Have you come to sleep with me?"

Garak scowls at him. “Oh, don’t be _ridiculous._ I merely came to-”

“Sleep with me.” Julian interrupts with a little chuckle. If Garak could blush, Julian is quite certain he would. For now, he just has his hands stiff at his sides, and he looks at Julian with his lips pressed together.

“Doctor, I must beseech you to hush.” He says after a pause. “If you do not wish for me to-”

“ _Elim._ ” Garak blinks at him, and his pursed lips part. “That's just fine. I'll be finished here in a few minutes until Jacine takes over, and then we'll go to bed. When I get up, I'll go to your shop and put a note on the door,” Julian's hands move forwards, and they alight upon Garak's hips atop his tunic. “That says your _doctor_ has assigned you bed rest.”

“My dear Julian, that truly is not nec-”

“Garak, I must beseech you to _hush._ ” Julian says, and Garak lets out an amused sound at the other's parroting, and a smile despite his sore mood. He steps back, and then he sets out about packing his things.

Jacine comes in soon enough, an Andorian doctor with _charming_ hips and an overall lovely figure, though Julian has not attempted to seduce or flirt with her.

“Doctor.” Julian says politely as she enters, and she smiles at him.

“Doctor.” She returns, and she glances at Garak with a slightly raised eyebrow, but Julian makes no explanation; he merely leaves and walks beside the Cardassian.

“Turn the heat up to your preference.” Julian murmurs as they enter the room, and his shirt and jacket are thrown aside immediately – Garak's heat is not _unbearable_ , but it is quite a bit higher than the usual for him.

“Are you certain?” Garak asks, but it's just politeness: he is visibly relieved as he presses his fingers against the pad on the wall, inputting a number. “My good doctor, it is _terribly_ silly of you to allow me unimpeded access to your quarters like this.” Julian lets out a quiet hum, not listening too carefully as he kicks off his shoes and drops his trousers.

But then Garak is against his back, and his left arm is over Julian's chest to hold him still, and his right hand is suddenly tight about Julian's neck. Julian's breath hitches in his throat, and he goes still in the other's hold; for a moment, for just a _moment_ , he thinks Garak might just kill him. But then the Cardassian leans, and his breath is heated at Julian's ear as he murmurs, “I could cause a lot of _damage_ , having you alone like this.”

“Oh, give it twenty minutes, _Elim._ ” Julian says quietly, and his voice is low and seductive in the way he knows affects Garak more than he would like to admit. “If you allow the room to heat up and the warmth to sink in, it will trigger vasodilation on my part. My blood would flow far more _freely_.”

Garak chuckles against the back of Julian's neck. “Doctor, I _do_ enjoy your method of thinking.” Garak lets him go, and Julian grins despite the thinly veiled threat of murder – how serious Garak had been, he cannot be sure. He does not _think_ Garak would kill him, but he is quite incapable of certainty where Garak is concerned.

This is a game they've played before, and Julian does enjoy it far more than he'd want made public. For some reason, the idea of Garak threatening him, having him at his not-at- _all_ tender mercies, well...

But no, not tonight. He should allow Garak some sleep.

He moves to settle on the edge of the bed, and says, “Computer, dim lights to 45%.” Garak lets out a pleased noise, and he is naked as he moves forwards, sliding onto the bed beside Julian. “I ought _spoil_ you, you know, Elim.” Julian says quietly, warmly.

“Ought you, my dear doctor?” Garak asks, and he looks at Julian sceptically for a moment or two. “Not with more Terran literature, I should hope?” Julian chuckles, and he leans forwards, dragging his lips over the ridges across the other's chest, dragging his tongue over the spoon over the other's sternum.

“I was thinking something less verbal.”

“Perhaps you might, ah, elucidate-” Garak murmurs, and his hand slides over Julian's shoulder before stopping on the back of the other's neck, and he pushes Julian down just a little. The doctor laughs, and pushes Garak back sharply for him to lie back. He looks _affronted_ as he looks up at Julian, obviously not happy at being pushed back so.

“Tomorrow night, perhaps. We should sleep, though, that's why you're here.” Julian says, and he stretches out beside Garak, pressing closer to the other for the sake of his cool, reptilian skin. He's beginning to feel the heat in the room now, and it's just a _little_ uncomfortable, but Garak's presence helps, and Julian wraps his body _tight_ against the other man.

“You are becoming a _terribly_ cruel man, Julian. It would seem I have taught you well.” Julian laughs against the other's shoulder, and then he closes his eyes. “Computer,” Garak says, “Lights off.” The lights go off, and Julian presses all the closer.

Garak's fingers slide over Julian's back, the nails digging in just _slightly,_ and Julian lets out a soft, pleased sigh. “It's so quiet. If I were to snap your neck right now, my dear, I think they'd hear it all down the corridor.”

“Go to sleep, Elim.” Julian murmurs, and Garak chuckles, but he relaxes, arm wrapping more securely around Julian's waist.

It's nice to keep cool and keep Garak _warm_ , but Julian already knows what a terror it will be to extricate himself in the morning.


End file.
